Vertical junction field-effect transistors (JFETs) made from materials such as silicon carbide (SiC) are useful in power electronic circuits, such as power factor correction (PFC) circuits, DC-DC converters, DC-AC inverters, and motor drives. The performance of vertical SiC JFETs may be improved through the use of edge terminations.